Living as a Karasuma
by da Panda
Summary: Before leaving for vacation and band camp, Panda-chan decides to visit with her Kamichama Karin friends...and decides to live with the Karasuma's for a week. Trouble sure to ensue.
1. The Panda is Here

**Living as a Karasuma**

**Plot: **Before she leaves for a long time, Panda-chan decides to visit her fellow Kamichama Karin friends one last time before she takes off…and she decides to stay in the Karasuma household for a week…trouble surely to ensue.

**Rating: **Teen, for dirtiness and language

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

…………………

Karin, Kazusa, and Himeka Kujyou were outside of the Kujyou residence, tending their garden. Now that it was one week left until school let out, they decided it was time to impress their neighbors with their awesome gardens for summertime. As they were watering various flowers and vegetables, they heard…music…

"Is that…Gwen Stefani I hear?" Karin stopped watering a rose bush and looked around. The tune of "Wind It Up" by Gwen Stefani was echoing in the distance…and it only meant one thing. "Of all days…" Karin sighed.

"Hey, we haven't seen her in a while. It'll be nice to see her again." Kazusa stated. Himeka nodded in agreement. The song was getting closer to them…until a gold van stopped in front of the Kujyou residence, pulled into the driveway. Panda-chan rolled down her windows.

"It's Britney, bitch."

"That's not Britney…" Karin sighed again. Panda-chan got out of the car.

"Yo!" She called over.

"Panda-chan! Long time no see!" Himeka called over, putting down her shovel. She ran over to hug the whacky girl, but Panda-chan noticed the many dirt and mud stains on her clothes, and just gave her a friendly handshake. She didn't care if there was radioactive acid on Kazusa; she gave her a big bear hug.

"Panda-chan, how long has it been?" Kazusa questioned.

"Less than two months." Panda-chan answered, adjusting her white sunglasses.

"You've certainly changed in that short amount of time."

It was slightly true. Now that summer was finally here, Panda-chan brought out her summer style. Bright tank tops, colorful short shorts, and flip flops galore. Today, she was wearing a turquoise tank top, sea green shorts, yellow flip-flops, and various silver jewelry. And, of course, she also had that crazy smile on her face.

"Is it me, or is Karin not too happy to see me on this bright and sunny June day?" Panda-chan whispered to Kazusa.

"I believe it's her time of the month." Kazusa responded quietly.

"I heard that!" Karin snapped.

"But, Karin-chan," Himeka said. "Panda-chan won't be able to see us too much anymore. She's going to Maine for her summer vacation, and as soon as she returns, she has marching band camp, correct?" Himeka faced Panda-chan, who proudly put her fist on her chest.

"Damn straight!"

"Really, Maine?" Kazusa asked.

"B-I-N-G-O."

"What's there to do?" Karin asked.

"Um…bird watching and…blueberry picking and…swimming…"

"And we can't do that here?" Karin asked.

"Shut your pie hole! Do not diss the awesomeness of Maine!" Panda-chan snapped.

"What's all this noise? First I hear flipping Gwen Stefani and now—," Kazune's voice shouted from inside. As he continued talking, he came outside, and immediately shut up once he saw the strawberry blonde-haired girl. "Panda-chan, what brings you here?"

"Visiting, biotch!" I hugged Kazune, who took time to return the hug. "Where's everyone else?"

"What do you mean? We're all here. Well, Q-chan is grocery shopping and Shi-chan is asleep in the house." Kazune replied.

"No, no, no. I mean the other folks. Like, Micchi and those peoples."

"Out and about, probably." Kazune responded.

"I wanna see them!" Panda-chan insisted. She continuously glanced around, until she ran towards her car. She got in the front seat.

"Wait…YOU DROVE HERE?" Kazune asked in shock. Soon, the others became aware that a fifteen-year old insane young woman DROVE to their home. How did she do it? They were afraid to ask.

"This is fictional. We can all dream, right?" Panda-chan turned on the vehicle.

"Where exactly are you going?" Karin asked.

"That's classified information." Panda-chan answered. Suddenly, she began to giggle. "Didya hear how I said that? I was like, _That's classified information…_I sounded like a freaking secret agent! Coolness!"

"She's such a dork." Karin muttered, but had to chuckle and grin as Panda-chan drove away.

……………………**.**

"1985" by Bowling For Soup was blasting throughout the vehicle, Panda-chan obnoxiously singing along with the lyrics. There was no way that she would survive American Idol, that's a fact.

As she continued to drive, also stuffing in some French fries in her mouth from the McDonalds she picked up earlier, she drove into another driveway. The Karasuma household…

She was quite stunned that no one was running outside asking what the loud noises were all about, like at the Kujyou house, and even honking the horn didn't attract anything. Panda-chan sighed, putting a piece of Spearmint gum in her mouth, and got out of the car. She walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. Nothing. She looked around for a few seconds before knocking on the front door three more times, louder this time. No response. Panda-chan was literally standing there for about ten minutes before she noticed a little note on the door.

"We'll be back at 4:00"

"They're not so smart in the 'Preventing-Burglars-From-Breaking-In' department, are they?" Panda-chan muttered to herself. She returned to her car to check the time on the stereo. 1:28.

Great.

She was too lazy to just drive all the way back to the Kujyou home. Besides, if they offered her assistance with the garden work, disaster would just come straight at her. Panda-chan grabbed her purse and McDonalds goodies before heading over to the front stump at the Karasuma front door. She sat there, nibbling on her snack wrap, and listened to her iPod. Waiting…and waiting…

About forty minutes in the waiting session, her iPod battery died. So, now, she was left with listening to silence…well, she also heard little kids playing off in the distance, some rather angry birdies in a nearby tree, and a radio in the next-door neighbors' backyard, where a middle-aged woman with a decent body was tanning. And there was Panda-chan…sitting on pavement in the scorching heat. Nothing was amusing her…not even talking to herself…

"I'm going to take a bite out of this yummy, fattening snack wrap," She started to say. She took a bite out of it, the honey mustard-y goodness overpowering her taste buds. "Oh, no! Every time I take a bite out of this yummy snack wrap, IT GETS SMALLER!!"

Okay, now she was just acting stupid.

It felt like flipping seventy-two decades, just sitting there. It had to be about 4:00 by now…but as she glanced at the time on her cell phone, it only said 2:15.

"Dammit to—!" Panda-chan was about to shout, but a bunch of little kids walked by. "Darn it to heck!"

Another hour went by oh-so-slowly…

Panda-chan was getting absolutely sick of playing Solitaire and Bubble Smile on her cell phone, which was also ironically running low on battery power. Besides, she owed $-2039 in her game of Solitaire…she sucked.

She believed it was finally time to just leave…waiting for fifty more minutes is more like medieval torture methods. As she stood up, wiping French fry grease and tiny stones off of her, she walked towards her car…until she saw a sight that she was wishing to see…

A car pulling up in the driveway…

Panda-chan blinked twice, making sure that she wasn't dreaming. And she wasn't.

"GOD HAS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS!!" She suddenly shouted, falling to her knees and hysterically crying.

"Excuse me, Miss," A voice exclaimed. "I must ask, why are you on our property?" Panda-chan glanced up to see Kirika Karasuma standing in front of her, with her tomboy-ness. It took a while before Kirika noticed that face…that oh-so-familiar face…

"Wazzup, Kirika-Senpai?"

"Panda-chan! Is that you?" Kirika asked, a tone that had a mix of 'It's good to see you' and 'why the hell are you here'.

"I decided to stop by for a bit." She grinned, and Kirika gave her a big hug (after helping her off of the driveway, of course).

"Panda-chan!!!"

Panda-chan turned around, seeing Himeka Karasuma run up and give her a big hug, too, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey, Himeka K." Panda-chan smiled.

"We were missing you!" Himeka K grinned, looking up at Panda-chan.

"Same here! What a happenstance!"

Suddenly, the Karasuma car door slammed shut. Panda-chan looked up and saw him…

Kirio Karasuma.

Panda-chan lightly let go of Himeka K and slowly walked up to Mr. Glasses Man. He locked the car door and looked up…seeing the perky strawberry-blonde haired girl walk up to him. She smiled widely. He blinked a few times.

"Who are you again?" He asked.

"YOU SKANK!" Panda-chan slapped him.

"I was just kidding, Panda-chan!" Kirio cried out. Panda-chan knew that, but she couldn't resist it.

"Kirika-chan, what's a skank?" Himeka K asked Kirika.

"That's not something you should ask." Kirika scolded Himeka K.

Panda-chan helped Kirio up off of the ground, and she immediately gave him a hug. Kirio stood there immobile for quite a long time before he succumbed and returned the hug. She had to divulge; being in Kirio's was a priceless feeling.

"Panda-chan, you're hugging me as if we haven't seen each other in ten years." Kirio softly said. His whisper in her ear gave her chills, but the good kind.

"Shut up. Treasure the moment." Panda-chan whispered back. There was a long silence as Kirika and Himeka K watched the two keep hugging, and Kirio glanced up, noticing this. He immediately let go and flushed.

"Er…" He stuttered awkwardly. "Shall we go inside?"

_To be continued…_

_I don't even know why I wrote this, but I think it'll be cute anyhow!!!!!_


	2. Movie Night

**Living as a Karasuma**

**Chapter Two: Movie Night**

Kirika was kind enough to make some iced tea for everyone as Panda-chan settled down in the Karasuma's TV room. After about ten minutes of brewing up the beverage, she returned with a tray with four filled up glasses on it. She handed one to Panda-chan.

"Thanks, Senpai." Panda-chan took the glass happily and began chugging it down.

"So, what brings you here?" Kirika asked as she handed a glass to Himeka.

"Well," Panda-chan wiped her mouth. "I'm going on vacation in a couple of weeks, and then right after that, it's band camp time."

"And?" Kirio asked, getting his glass from Kirika.

"That means I won't be able to see you guys for a while…certainly more than two months." Panda-chan sighed sadly.

"Oh, no." Himeka also sighed in sorrow.

"But then," Panda-chan stood up. "I decided to come over here and chill out for a couple of weeks!"

All three Karasuma's nodded their heads…but after a few long seconds, Kirika and Kirio stopped their head nodding. What…did…she just say?

"A…couple of weeks?" Kirio asked again.

"Yup, my suitcase is in the back of my car. I can go get it!" Panda-chan ran to the door.

"Hold up!" Kirio ran after her and lightly grabbed her shoulder. "You mean…you're going to stay with us for a couple of weeks?"

"Dude, didn't I just say that, like, three seconds ago?" Panda-chan chuckled.

"You cannot just waltz in and decide to stay on your own accord!" Kirio snapped. "You should've contacted us first!"

"Since when did Mr. Glasses Man become my mother?" Panda-chan teased. "And by the way, I tried to contact you before, but there was no answer…then I called again…and Himeka K picked up." Kirika and Kirio turned to Himeka, who smiled in cluelessness.

"I said it was all right, which is why she is here right now." She grinned.

"You heard the girl." Panda-chan said. Kirika sighed loudly and Kirio was about to say something but stopped himself. "Then it's settled. I'll go get my stuff from the trunk."

Panda-chan skipped out of the house to her car, and Kirio turned to Kirika.

"What are we supposed to do with her for the two weeks?" Kirio asked.

"Don't look at me."

"But…we didn't prepare anything! We don't have a futon set up or anything!"

"We can do it later…" Kirika said. "But…what kind of stuff are we supposed to do right now? This isn't the most entertaining place on the planet."

"We can all watch a movie together." Himeka K assured, still smiling widely. Kirio and Kirika glanced at each other, then back at Himeka.

"Yes…but what?" Kirika questioned.

"Hmmm," Himeka rubbed her chin. "Something we can all possibly enjoy."

"Yes…but what?" Kirika repeated.

"Hmmm," Himeka thought again. "Let us check the On Demand channels on the TV."

"Why is she thinking better than us?" Kirio whispered to Kirika. She shrugged her shoulders. Shortly after their small debate, Panda-chan came back inside carrying her suitcase in one hand. For being nearly five foot and only 94 pounds, she sure could carry a lot of weight.

"Yo. Why so serious?" Panda-chan asked.

Click.

"DARK KNIGHT!" Kirio, Kirika, and Himeka all said in perfect unison. Panda-chan blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side. Kirio walked up to her and took her bag.

"Would you like to watch The Dark Knight with us? It's something fun we can all do." Kirio said, his smile beaming upon his face. Panda-chan's face also lit up with his question.

"Hellz yeah! Someone's talking my language!" Panda-chan danced around in glee. A movie night with the Karasuma's, who would've thunk it?

…………………………

It was about 6:00 before Panda-chan packed everything in an empty spare room. The Karasuma's promised they would set up a futon after the movie was over. Before she headed downstairs, she decided to get a quick shower. She smelled like fast food, nature, and dirty pavements. She took her shampoo, conditioner, face wash, and toothbrush into the bathroom and cleaned off…

…Meanwhile…

Kirio was sitting on the sofa in the TV room and watched Himeka and Kirika scuffle through the basket of DVD's. Surely they had to find the Dark Knight in the basket. But for some reason, it was taking longer than usual.

"C'mon, we only have, like what, thirty DVD's in this entire house? Where is it?" Kirio asked impatiently.

"I…think we misplaced it somewhere." Kirika stated nervously.

"But, where could it be?" Himeka asked. As Himeka said that, they heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Panda-chan. Her hair was wet and tied into a small ponytail, and she was in her pajamas…or what she called pajamas. They were actually black soffee shorts and a light green tank top.

"Presenting Panda-chan without makeup on." She said, as if she was presenting a show.

"Um…Panda-chan, we're in a slight pickle." Kirika said.

"I like pickles. Do tell."

"The DVD is missing." Himeka said.

"Missing? Oh noes!" Panda-chan turned around and glanced at Kirio. "He's the culprit!"

"What? Me?" Kirio asked in shock. "I didn't do anything to it!"

"Whatever, I was just kidding," Panda-chan sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Oh dearness, what we gonna do?"

"We still have the On Demand channels." Himeka suggested.

"Good idea, Himeka-chan!" Panda-chan grabbed the Karasuma remote and sat beside Kirio, laying her legs over his lap.

"Don't act like this is _your_ place!" He attempted to move her legs, but when he did, she put them in the same exact spot.

"But I _am_ your guest."

"Still, don't be so spoiled!"

"All right, here's all the channels and crap." Panda-chan ignored Kirio's remarks and began looking in the movie lists. She was scrolling down the alphabet into the D section, where they found it.

"What?! We have to pay for this?" Kirika noticed that the film had a price to it for it to be viewed for audiences. It was ironic, because all of the other films were free.

"It's all right, it's only two bucks, right?" Panda-chan glanced at the price.

$7.99

"SINCE WHEN DID MOVIES BECOME LIKE FRICKING GAS PRICES?"

"Isn't there anything else on?" Kirio asked.

"But…but…Dark Knight…" Panda-chan and Himeka whimpered.

"Himeka, look. Finding Nemo is free on this channel." Kirika noticed the other movies on the film listings.

"DOES FINDING NEMO HAVE CRIMINALS, CRAZY CLOWN MASKS, AND MAGIC PENCIL TRICKS? I DON'T THINK SO! FINDING NEMO CAN WAIT! DARK KNIGHT **MUST** BE SEEN!" Himeka unexpectedly screeched audibly.

"You heard the girl…again." Panda-chan nodded her head in approval, as the other not-so-angry Karasuma's were afraid of Himeka's loud shouts.

"I…suppose we have no other choice." Kirio exhaled. Kirika also sighed. She grabbed the remote from Panda-chan, clicked on the Dark Knight, entered the password, and the little "The Following Film is rated PG-13" was playing. Kirika sat on the floor, comfortable with a miniature pillow fort she created, and Himeka sat on the opposite side of Kirio. Then, the film began…

………………

"_How about a magic trick?"_ The Joker's eerie, gruff voice echoed in the surround sound. Himeka and Panda-chan were both ready to see their favorite part of the movie, and they edged closer to the screen, their butts nearly off the edge of the couch. On the screen, the Joker took out a pencil and stuck it in the table. "_I can make this pencil __**disappear**__."_ On the screen, a guy walked over, the Joker took the guy, slammed his head on the pencil, and it **disappeared!** Panda-chan and Himeka began laughing in hysterics…Panda-chan stood up and clapped. Kirika giggled nervously as Kirio also had to release a giggle from his lips.

…………………

"_You're a lucky man." _Harvey Dent, AKA Two-Face, said as the coin showed up "Good Heads". The guy in the cab sighed in relief. Harvey flipped the coin once more, and that time, it landed on the "Bad Heads". _"But he's not."_

The movie had a little over half an hour left, and the suspense was never-ending.

Panda-chan and Himeka were, once more, were on the edge of their seats.

"_Who is?"_

"_Your driver."_ Harvey buckled his seat belt and fired his gun at the driver sitting in front of him. This caused the car they were in to go insane and crash.

"That sucks for that guy!" Panda-chan exclaimed loudly, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in her mouth. Every once in a while, she would flick some popcorn at Kirio's head to see how long it took before he got angry. When he did, Panda-chan would shush him. Hahaha, fun times…

……………………………

The movie ended and the credits rolled…and it was around 8:30.

"Now what?" Panda-chan asked, stretching out.

"Let's play a board game." Himeka suggested.

"_She is smarter than us…"_ Kirio and Kirika thought.

The four sat down and began playing The Game of Life, just like in episode 23 of the Kamichama Karin anime. They began selecting cars.

"I have pink!" Himeka grabbed the pink one, her favorite colored car.

"I'll take yellow." Kirika took the yellow miniature vehicle.

"Blue." Kirio took the blue car. Panda-chan was still deciding on which car she could select.

_If Kirio makes me be the demented-looking black truck thingy, I am going to throw up._

"I claim purple!" Panda-chan spotted her favorite color, and as she was about to grab it, Kirio handed her…the oh-so-infamous black truck. "I AM THROWING UP! RIGHT NOW! I AM THROWING UP!!"

"I was just kidding." Kirio laughed. "You can have purple." Panda-chan blushed at the sight of Kirio laughing like a little kid, and she sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

……………

In the end, Himeka came out victorious in the game. It was now 9:30.

"I say we set up Panda-chan's futon now." Kirika stated. Kirio nodded.

"I'll grab some blankets."

"This day took forever!" Panda-chan twirled around a few times and landed on the couch…where she felt something underneath the cushion. She blinked and turned to look at the sofa cushion. She stuck her hand down to rummage underneath the cushion…where she felt something plastic-y. She pulled out the item.

"Wait…is that?" Kirika asked.

Panda-chan was holding "**The Dark Knight**" DVD.

…………………………

_**To be continued!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
